


drop the curtain

by lovedive



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedive/pseuds/lovedive
Summary: Kenta gets a text from an unknown number.





	drop the curtain

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing special tbh

_Ding!_

 

**9:10 PM**

**From: Unknown Number**

_wanna hang out next sunday?_

 

Kenta's brows furrow after he finishes reading the simple question. Has he met anyone who would be interested in asking him out? Has he given out his number to anyone recently? As far as he knows he was the only Japanese guy in his course and other than having all the girls call him cute and adorable, because of his (only sometimes!) wrong pronunciation, he didn't manage to get close with any of them. Not that he wanted to, anyways. 

 

The number of men who would be interested in this particular dark brown haired boy was somehow surprisingly low and even if there happened to be one, they quickly turned out to be perverted weirdos who watched too much fetishising porn and only saw him as an easy target.

 

He contacts his friends too, but none of them admits to pull such a prank on him or recons giving his number away to anyone (not that they have ever done such thing, ever). That leaves Kenta standing right where he was — in the middle of nowhere, without any clues helping him find the right answer.

 

The Japanese sighs and starts typing the reply.

 

**9:25 PM**

**To: Unknown Number**

_u_ _m i’m sorry but i think you got the wrong number!_

 

He then proceeds with what he was doing earlier, that is working on an extraordinary hard essay he forgot about and the time given to finish it was not even full 12 hours now. 

 

Or at least he tries to. At this very moment he is busy thinking, if by any chance the fact of him owning this number didn't ruin the stranger's love life or something. He shakes his head. No. This is a bit too much. He needs to concentrate. Concentrate so he can finish up with this essay, get decent amount of sleep and nicely turn his essay in in the morning class. 

 

Just as Kenta has finally focused enough on doing the research needed for his paper, his phone makes the loud obnoxious sound that makes him jump a little and completely break the productive mood he managed to get himself in. 

 

**9:29 PM**

**From: Unknown Number**

_ha ha..nice one. u didnt seem to like joking like this when we met last time. just tell me where and when u wanna meet up x_

 

The brunette lets his phone screen go black, hiding the notification from his sight. He eventually puts the device down after putting it on silent and decides that what he needs most right now is to concentrate on getting his paper done and that he will try to convince the person on the other end that Kenta isn’t the person he’s thinking he is later — after the Japanese isn’t being practically swallowed by stress and overcoming tiredness.

 

He turns his attention back to his essay, curing his professor name in his head. Does his students losing sleep over the assignments he gives them not even a week to do brings him satisfaction?

 

—

 

**12:48 AM**

**From: Unknown Number**

_seems u can’t decide by urself… ill be waiting for u @ the 95º café. saturday 6pm ;)x_

 

Kenta gets to read the message much later, when the sun is slowly rising up the sky from its deep night sleep and the birds are filling the silence with their symphonies. Kenta's body aches from the lack of sleep and spending the last hours in the same position by his desk; his stiff from all the writing on his laptop fingers start typing the reply without sparing a glance at the contact’s name even once this time.

 

The Japanese decides to wash up quickly and lies his exhausted body in bed right after. It doesn’t take long for Kenta to drift off into dreamland.

 

—

 

Kenta wakes up to his alarm going off; he groans loudly at the obnoxious noise interrupting his rest.

 

Man, morning classes are a nightmare.

 

He grabs his phone and silences the alarm then takes a look at the notifications filling the lower half of the screen. It’s nothing much until he blinks once, twice and even third time. Kenta feels as if his eyes are about to pop out of the sockets.

 

**8:26 AM**

**From: Unknown Number**

_great! cant wait!!! ^w^_

 

Shit, did he really agree to go out with the stranger in the state of having used up the energy of all his remaining and functioning two braincells?

 

Kenta pulls on his hair and kicks the blanket off himself in the act of managing the pilling up embarrassment of his own thoughtlessness. What should he do now? Back off and give an earnest apology and explanation to the person, but also knowing that they could not believe him at all and take it as just an excuse leading to rejection? Or should Kenta go and meet them and then tell about everything — that it’s all just a misunderstanding and him agreeing was just a mistake, that his stupid and tired brain probably took it as just one of his friend wanting to meet up and he didn’t see anything wrong with that so he took up the invite, but in the morning realised how it was like for real?

 

The Japanese spares a look at the clock sitting on the drawer next to his bed and seeing how late it is decides to put off the overthinking for some other time. He grabs everything he needs quickly and leaves in a hurry.

 

(Actually he needs to run back to his flat because he forgets to change from his pyjamas, but no one needs to know that’s the reason why he barely manages to get to his class on time.)

 

Kenta will deal with this later, for sure. Won’t be a scaredy cat — he will own it up and just meet the person that’s texted him. Unless they don’t turn out to be a creep or a murderer of some sort… It won’t be that bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kengyunist) ^~^


End file.
